GirlsGirlsBoys
by MCMLXXXIV
Summary: A/U: Feeling the urge to move on once again and not knowing how Brittany goes to a club looking for a fun time and it changes her outlook on everything. Prompted and delivering. First story!


**A/N:Crazy prompt response! I haven't read many of these so I'm excited. Go mad with me?! Stole the idea from my fave ff writer, found a song I love and I'm writing to it!**

* * *

**Girls/Girls/Boys (Panic! at the Disco)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

I pulled my cap over my eyes and rubbed my palms against what little material existed on my booty shorts.

Living in Boston all alone for the last few months has taught me some important things, like when to hold my opinions to myself and when to let them out.

I liked the freedom of letting my inner tough girl out when I returned to McKinley and gave all or nothing.

Now that finals are over and I am headed back to Lima for a few weeks before coming back for a summer session, I've been letting off steam in an underground club.

Back home you never really saw a girl who looked like me in this kind of place.

It was definitely illegal and sweaty and hot.

I watched, mesmerized by the way that people grinded against each other.

Wetness soaked my panties, reminding me of just how long it had been since I had gotten any kind of sexy times.

_"You just gonna to stand against that wall or you gonna join in?"_

A smile dazzled in front of my eyes and I couldn't help but smile back, she was gorgeous.

I think she may have been the first girl that I even felt that kind of attraction to since Santana.

That's a good sign...right?

* * *

Hours and a bunch of dizzy, sweet drinks later I was letting her drag me out onto the street.

_"What's your name?"_ I slurred as I blindly followed her.

_"Trish."_ She said or at least I think that's what she said.

_"I'mBrittneeee."_ I mumbled.

_"Yea, I know we covered this already."_ She said before shoving me up against a brick wall.

She bit my neck as she continued to dance against me.

_"Mmm okay."_

_"Where do you live?"_ She asked between kisses and touches.

_"School."_

_"Ugh."_ She was frustrated as she pulled me further down the dark alley.

I was pretty sure that it wasn't safe but my mind was jumbled with a bunch of fluff but all of that stuff disappeared once she slid her hand into my shorts.

My head collided with the wall as I gave myself over to the feeling of her hands and her mouth.

Moans, flashing lights, thudding, flying and pleasure.

That's all I felt before the blinding pain to the side of my face and then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up feeling cold and sore, not knowing anything but that I was definitely not still in the alley.

_"Britt?"_ I tried to open my eyes but found that I couldn't and that made me freak out.

_"Mom?"_ I mumbled as I came out of my sleep feeling trapped and lost.

Her hands touched my arm and a pain shot through me.

_"Ow!"_ I said as I pulled back or at least, I tried to pull back, only my arm was too heavy to move.

_"Oh sweetie, don't move too much. Do you remember anything?"_

I tried to shake my head but I couldn't do that either.

Then I started sobbing and they couldn't calm me down until a doctor came and jabbed me with a needle.

Slowly my tears stopped and I felt my body start to droop.

Sleep was coming fast but I didn't want it too.

_"What happened?"_ I finally asked once the pain wasn't so bad.

_"You were mugged, they are calling this a hate crime...the girl you were um...with didn't make it. Internal bleeding, they say you are very lucky to be alive."_

_"Sh-she died?"_ I felt numb and stupid as I tried to remember anything past the smile of the girl and found that I couldn't even remember her name.

_"Yes."_

_"Why can't I see you?"_ I whined.

_"You were hit in the face with a beer bottle and then Trish threw herself over your body while you two were beaten. She took most of the attack and died saving you."_

_"Oh."_

Guilt filled me and I felt like I was going to cry even more.

What was worse is that I didn't even know the girl and so there was no way to really grieve her.

That's the last time I make out with a stranger, that's for sure.

* * *

_**Three weeks later...**_

* * *

_"So I can't return for the first summer session? I only missed two classes."  
_

_"Brittany, your grades were spectacular for such a late arrival, that being said it is best that you come for the second session in July. Let your brain rest. A head injury can be made worse by such intense study."_

_"So you're not kicking me out? I can stay at M.I.T?"_

_"Oh definitely. Second session starts on July 9th. I will see you then."_

_"Thanks, Dr. C."_

_"Anytime, Brittany."_

* * *

I raced down the stairs and into the living room with my dance bag thrown over my shoulder only to be met by dad standing at the bottom looking at me with a worried frown._  
_

_"Did you get it settled?"_

I bopped up and down on the bottom step, full of energy and ready to go meet Mike who was home for the summer too.

_"I did, I go back in July. I hope that's okay?"_

_"Sure, you're an adult now and so I trust that you will be okay with me and your mom still taking our already planned two week vacation?"_

I nodded and then threw my arms around his neck.

Laughter filled the room as he swung me around like I was a little girl again.

_"Thanks, Pop."_

_"So did you need a ride to the studio?"_ He asked as he put me down again.

I nodded and then pushed my glasses back onto my nose, ever since the hospital my eyes were blurry and my head was hurting a lot. Now I was stuck in a big pair of glasses until my eyes heal enough to wear contacts.

Pop says that now I look nerdy enough to go to my school and I agree with him, I could be Artie's twin!

* * *

I stepped up to the window of my old dance studio just as Mike's class was ending, he had been hired to teach dance this summer, and managed to see a free style set.

There was a guy flipping and spinning around in the center of the floor with everyone cheering around him.

At first I thought it was Mike but then I saw him nodding along to the beat of the music and cheering the guy on.

Whoever this guy was, he was amazing, watching him reminded me of why I loved to dance so much.

The music finally cut and the room began to clear, so I decided to head inside the room.

Mike was talking to the guy that had been showing everyone up and I walked over, excited to see who this guy was.

_"Hey Britt...look who's here."_

I stepped beside Mike and was shocked to see Sebastian, still catching his breath, covered in sweat and smiling.

_"I'm gonna go grab some waters. Brb."_ Mike said as he danced out of the room.

* * *

I stood there looking at Sebastian, feeling stupid.

What was I supposed to say?

My heart was racing...I don't know how else to describe it.

_"You're really good."_ I said hoping that my voice didn't sound too weird.

_"Thanks...you look different."_

_"Different good or different bad?"_

_"Good. You seem lighter without your black cloud hovering over your shoulder."_

_"Who?"_ I asked feeling confused.

He looked at me for a long moment and then just shrugged.

_"I like your glasses."_

I smiled like a dope and pointed to my face.

_"Oh thanks! I'm a nerd now."_ I said as I grinned.

_"I've always had a thing for preps and nerds."_ He said with a wink.

Mike threw his arm around me and then nudged Sebastian's shoulder.

_"Me and Britt were about to grab some lunch and bust a move, you should join in."_

I gulped as my heart raced.

_"Sure, sounds good."_

He smiled again and I almost died.

* * *

_**A/N: Is it bad? Tell me now so I can delete it and try again. Thanks!  
**_


End file.
